


Musical

by Bopdawoo



Series: Ghost Stories [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, danny is an annoying teenager in BOTH forms thank you very much, just something short and silly for y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopdawoo/pseuds/Bopdawoo
Summary: The Fenton scientists have finally caught Phantom. Trapped in their lab, the ghost boy has some… rather odd ways of keeping himself occupied.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton
Series: Ghost Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/983055
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237





	Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton  
> Rating: K  
> Genre: Humor  
> Wordcount: ~470

Maddie Fenton concentrated on reading the data one of her machines had acquired for her. Or, rather,  _ tried _ to concentrate. And failed.

Phantom was making it spectacularly hard to focus.

The scientist let out a slow sigh, acutely aware of her waning patience. Having raised two children, both of whom were teenagers now, she thought herself to have an ocean of patience for childlike shenanigans, but…  _ this. _

She did not sign up for  _ this _ when she took up paranormal sciences.

She turned to face where the teenaged specter was being held captive, in a spherical ghost shield positioned on the other side of the lab by the stairs and reminding her a bit of a hamster in a hamster ball, if the hamster was an ectoplasmic menace. Obviously, he was the only thing contained within the sphere, to eliminate any chance he could use something to escape the shield or attack them somehow; this also left him with nothing to do while contained. Maddie hadn’t thought ghosts would need a way to pass the time but apparently this one did, or at least  _ thought _ he did.

Phantom was floating cross-legged in the rough middle of the shield, head thrown back as he proudly belted out what she  _ swore _ sounded like a song from that Moana movie, if it were in another language entirely. Earlier he’d definitely been singing in English, but she didn’t recognize whatever language he was using now. It didn’t sound like typical ghostspeak.

Maddie sighed and called out, “Phantom.”

The ghost boy kept singing.

_ “Phantom.” _

His little serenade died out and he glowered at her. “Come on,” he mumbled, “I was getting to the good part!”

“Of what, exactly?”

“The ‘Moana’ soundtrack,” he answered innocently.

“I didn’t recognize the lyrics.”

“I was singing the Māori version,” he clarified matter-of-factly, and the scientist paused.

“How does a ghost boy living in Illinois know Māori?” she asked dubiously, and he blushed bright green.

“I, uh, I just memorized what the lyrics sound like,” he confessed. Ah, just as she expected. But then he inhaled, ready to continue, and she interrupted him quickly.

“None of that!”

Phantom frowned. “Why not?”

“You’ve been singing nonstop for almost an hour,” Maddie sighed. “I have every right to interrupt you at this point."

The ghost boy had the audacity to stick out his lower lip, pouting like some little kid. “But I’ve got nothing to  _ do _ in here.”

“That’s none of my concern, ghost.”

Phantom groaned and kicked back a little, floating like he was reclining with his arms folded behind his head. Maddie turned back to her work, assuming he was done and had given up.

This, as it turned out, was a false assumption.

It took all of ten seconds for him to begin belting out the opening to ‘The Circle of Life’.


End file.
